Jack and Tersera revised
by sumonenot
Summary: Tersera walks into the bar, looking for someone, maybe a good time, but ends up very dissapointed
1. Default Chapter

A small girl with dark hair covering her lonely face sat in the loud bar's corner. She put her small cup of rum back down on the scratched table, and shifted in the uncomfortable seat. Her gaze returned to the gaily singing and dancing, obviously drunken man. She smiled, it was always this type that she was drawn to the drunk, witty, and obnoxious, she herself was more on the timid side. She watched him and a small group of men, drinking pales of rum, and singing drinking songs that shed never heard, with lyrics your mother would beat you for.  
  
Jack, for that was the gay man, glanced in her direction, a grin on his face, and caught her light brown eyes, quickly she turned away -you can't see me you cant see me-she thought. But he had, and he swaggered over with another mug of rum. "Ello m'dear" he said in an odd drunken but good intentioned slur. She giggled and whispered a hello back. "S'all I get? No proper ello? Your speaking to Jack Sp-CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." She looked up again, and smiled, he smirked back, "Ello" she said mocking him "and I am Tisera". "Sa luvly name" he said starting to woo her, maybe he would get some play tonight. She briefly turned a shade of maroon, and smiled saying "sure, but call me Sarah' ((said slightly Spanish accented, rolling the r and the a with an AH sound)) Her grin grew and she stood up, she was wearing a tight dark green bodice making her small supple breasts look much larger, and a black flowey skirt, underneath witch she wore a pair of tall worn leather boots, completely hidden from view. She looked over at his friends, who were at the time talking to a group of wench/waitresses she couldn't tell the difference, and smiled. Suddenly a rush of courage swept over her being, this was the move she could make to change her timid and unadventurous ways 'they wouldn't miss you would they?' She winked and took his hand. 'Hold on a moment" she crossed the loud and smoky bar, brushing against one of Jacks rum filled friends, and to a desk at the front. 'May I have a room sir?" she asked timidly, "name Lady?" he said gruffly pulling out a note book. "Tisera Santiago" He looked up and smiled "'ere, room 4, spic, that will be 13 pence" she gave him a look, dropped the money roughly on the table and grabbed the key. As she walked back through the crowed she noticed Jack back with his friends, smiling giggling, and much winking ass grabbing as see walked towards them. A slim dark one began making pelvic thrusts and she blushed and turned her head, her hand slowly creeping to jacks. It didn't take long before he got the idea, and glancing back at his friends with an "I got the magic stick" grin disappeared into the inn.  
She handed the key and he fumbled with it, his calloused tan hands dropping them, she laughed at him and picked them up, shoving the brass key into the old spider lock and opening the door. Inside was a small double bed, a door to the bathroom, with a claw foot bathtub, and an old rickety chair and desk. On the desk was a small nub of a burning candle and three unused ones, the bed was covered in a simple red and blue quilt that could've used a wash and one sorry looking down pillow. She smiled, not sure what to do anymore, shed never done anything like this, inviting a stranger she met it a bar into a room, a drunken very sexy stranger at that. Suddenly she began having regrets, what could she do now? Tell him no, and be a tease? A prude? No, she couldn't do that, shed sealed her fate. While she was thinking in the doorway Jack put his arms around her waist and pushed her through the door, "cmon love" he said, his gold tooth flashing the light of the candle. He pulled her over to him, laying on the quilt, which smelled slightly of cinnamon. She brushed away her thoughts, what was she thinking? This is Jack Sparrow, talented outgoing pirate. She came to him. His rough hand brushed the side of her pale face and he looked into her eyes, his own full of want. His lips slightly grazed over hers, teasing her lips, she could feel his stubble brush against her cheek, and smell the odor of rum. He tightened his grip on her and kissed her, gently, then turned her over, now they were lying on the blue and red cinnamon quilt as he lay on top of her, in an kissing embrace. His goatee grazed along her neck, tickling the tender skin. She smiled and pulled him closer. "Jack" she said, just to say the wondrous name. "Meh Love" he replied as his hands began to graze her body. Her hands pulled off his vest, and roamed into his white tunic, rubbing his muscled and tan chest. He pulled away and began to fumble drunkenly (for as we remember he is) with her bodice, randomly pulling strings, and finally pulling a small knife from his pocket, and slicing through it. She was to intoxicated and happy to care that that was her best and only bodice left. She pulled him back, his head on her now bare chest, and she stroked his hair, wanting to kiss him again. She tried to movie him to kiss, nothing. She looked down. He was asleep, the stupid drunken bastard. She scoffed and pushed him off, what was she to expect though, he just spent a night out drinking with the mates, she grew angry at herself and him. She pushed him off the bed with a thunk, at contact he made a small noise, but he was out. ARGGHH she thought, and pulled back on her bodice, now realizing she had no top to leave with, and she had paid for the night, she slowly took of her boots, throwing them by the desk and slipped under the quilt, inhaling the cinnamon scent and went to bed, angry and unfulfilled. 


	2. The morning after

***  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at the wooden ceiling, briefly confused of her whereabouts. Suddenly she became aware of what happened last night, or what didn't. She rolled over to where Jack was last night and saw the man shirtless and rolled in a fetal position, she laughed, even asleep and without the alcohol he looked like a glowing god. She sighed, the drunken bastard, she thought. Slowly he stirred and stretched his legs out his full length and let out a soft groan and opened his eyes. Clearly he had no recollection of the night before, and looked at her with dismay. He quickly covered up his look and put on a false smile, "that was great, love" he said romantically in a deep low voice. She smiled broadly almost wanting to laugh at him "Jack, we didn't". He looked shocked and put aback, "yes, yes, I knew that, but our time together" he said trying to make it sound as though he knew what had happened. "Maybe we need a proper introduction" she said pulling on her broken bodice. She gave him her small soft hand, 'Sarah'  
'Yes, Yes' he grinned, 'I know who you are, and I am-''Jack Sparrow, captain Jack Sparrow' she interrupted and laughed at him. He got up and sat on the bed, a smirk on his face, 'that I am'. 'If you don't mind me askin' what 'append 'ere last night?" "Nothing" she said, gloomily. "Oh.Oh. I see" he said, disappointed himself. He stood up and arranged his trousers tightening his belt and pulled his dirty white tunic and vest back over his beautiful body. "'is the bathroom?" he asked walking to the other door. "Yes I think so" she said in a meek voice. He opened the dark wood door and looked into the bathroom. It was a good size, with a large claw foot bathtub, a rather dirty looking toilet and a sink with a dingy square mirror hanging above it. He shut the door behind him and she could hear him turning on the water in the tub, and the clunk of his boots and other odd amenities hit the tile floor. She wished she was in there, maybe she could find an excuse. Had to go to the bathroom? But then she would have to, maybe Say she had forgotten something in there? But she hadn't, she had only step foot in here late last night. She heard the splash of his body into the water. She could see his tanned muscular body laying down in the water, his dreads and braids flowing freely, then laughed at the thought of how dirty the water would be.  
Through the door came a muffled request. "What did u say?" She asked through the door" "Caf jo Bet me a Mowel?" "What??" she said, "I can't understand you" now annoyed "OPEN THE DOOR SO YOU CAN" he yelled in cocky reply. Reluctantly (quote on quote) she opened the door, trying not to peak "yes?" she asked her voice almost cracking and slightly blushing as she saw some skin. "I seem to have forgotten a towel" he smirked "is there one in the room love?" he asked laughing at her shyness. "I my eyes wont turn you to stone, milady, you can look at me" he said with a wide grin on his lathery face. She blushed and despite her intent not to look, she turned to him. His muscular tanned body, slick with water, and soapy white lather covering his hair and hands, he smirked at her "care for a bath?". She laughed, blushed and was about to agree, but remembered last night, "You need a towel?" she turning around and grabbing one hanging on the back of the bathroom door, and set it on the toilet, taking one last long full glance and slammed the door shut in mock anger. She would not fall into his palm. She sat on the bed, trying not to think of Jack, the wonderful, fully naked man lying not 10 feet away from where she now sat. She could hear the splashing through the door and wondered what it was he was doing. Oh how she wished she was the bar of soap he was using, she hugged the pillow.  
Finally she heard the sound of the water draining in the bathroom, thank god, she was getting anxious, and now she really did have to go to the bathroom. She got up and knocked loudly. "'old on a minute" "I 'AVE TO GOOO" she yelled and opened the door. Jack looked at her in surprise, like a raccoon you just caught digging in your trash can, his mouth was wide open and he held a small stick of kohl in his fingers ad he applied it to his eyes, but the door had startled him and there was now a long streak down the side of his face. "Bloody hell woman, I said 'OLD ON" he said, his dignity slightly hurt. "Ere let me fix it" she said gently. She came close to him and licked her finger, erasing the long line on the side of his face, and lacing her hand around his to get the kohl, trying to be as taunting as she could. She took the kohl and held his whiskered face with the palm of her left hand, and slowly retraced his eyes with the slick black liner. When she was done he moved closer to her and put his arms around her gently. He turned her towards the sink and made as to kiss her, but when instead over her shoulder to look at himself in the mirror. She scoffed and hit his face, hard, but playfully, he flashed her his sexy gold tooth, "jus playing love" and started to kiss her. "Wait, wait!" she said, and pushed him out, despite the look of dismay on his face. She still had to go. "I'm going to take a shower now" she said, in her sexiest voice and began to strip and turn on the silver faucet of the tub, testing the water. A muffled noise much like a whimper came from the other side of the door. She could imagine him, leaning against the door, a sly grin on his face, trying to see if she would let him in. She made no reply, grinning at the thought of him again, and got into the water. "Do you have a towel love?" He said smugly from the other side. She looked around the small bathroom, "FUCK"  
  
((**Note: 1. of course I do not own Jack Sparrow, as much as it would please me to keep him in a cage in my basement 2. I don't know allot of the language they may have used, thus inserting FUCK for situations I would say fuck in.)) 


End file.
